


E is for your enema I control the flow

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex - Thor/Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Bondage, Bottom Loki, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Loki discovers Midgard swears, Loki fucks inanimate objects, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Sexy Loki Sarcasm, Spanking, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No enema here, folks. Sorry to disappoint. Instead? Prison porn! Thor walks in on a very bound and furious Loki, only to try and punish him for what he did on Midgard. Too bad the growing bulge in his pants are totally giving him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for your enema I control the flow

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be in my un-related one-shots called "It happened so fast" but I've decided to break them up into pairings.
> 
> An: I apologize for the delayed chapter update guys. I've been sick and took the day off of work yesterday but that just means that it's super long. (almost 4K words!)
> 
> I love enema fics just as much as the next guy, but for some odd reason I couldn't bring myself to write one. I've never had one, have no interest in having one, I have no idea what they feel like and it would be a bloody crap story so alas, for realism's sake, I present to you: prison sex. Takes place in between The Avengers and Thor; dark world.

Loki was bound. He couldn't even dart his tongue out to wet his dry, chapped lips. It had been days, or weeks, he wasn't sure. The bit in his mouth was quite bothersome. No contact whatsoever. Until _he_ came, the ungrateful wretch. Thor, the almighty, stooping so low as to come and visit his homicidal baby brother. Thor walked in and rolled his shoulders back, the armor clinked with his movements. 

"Are you well, Brother?" 

Loki practically growled.

"Brother-" Thor approached Loki cautiously. He stopped 6 steps away. Loki could say what he wanted about Thor, but his brother was not dumb. "Do you remember how father used to punish us as children?"

Loki nodded.

"Obviously these mortal tactics aren't working for you. Maybe we need to try something more-" Thor paused to let the smirk creep up his face. "Asguardian." 

Loki started to panic. His pupils grew wide with terror and he began to shake his head furiously. 

"Now, the guards gave me the six keys to each of the locks, keeping you attached to the wall. Should I keep the gag on?" 

Loki nodded his head. Honestly, he knew this was going to happen, no matter what he did. He didn't want to have Thor going and enjoying his pleading, so yes. Leave the gag on. Loki "Silver Tongue" would rather keep the bit in his mouth than give his brother the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

"Suit yourself, Loki. Know that I do this out of kindness because I think that it will work." Thor took a step closer. "It has to. It's for your own good." 

Thor offered a hand to Loki and Loki shuttered. He swatted the hand away and got up on his own, clutching the wall for purchase. 

Thor stepped behind Loki, pulling the keys out of his pouch. Loki would still be unable to use his arms. It was more of an earth straight jacket than any binding Loki had ever seen. But the rest of his body was still unbound and honestly, Loki was happy to stretch his legs. Even if it did mean that Thor was about to punish him. 

"It is your choice, brother on how this takes place. Would you like to lean or bend?"

Loki rolled his eyes. Maybe Thor **was** as dumb as bricks. How was he supposed to answer with a gag in his mouth?

As if Thor had read his thoughts, Thor ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, right. Alright."

Thor sat down at the settee in the corner, sliding his ass to the edge of the cushion. 

"Come here."

Loki stood there, arms crossed over his chest and contemplated running. How far could he make it before Thor caught him by the hair and pinned him down with Mjolnir? Loki was awfully curious, but honestly he still had an ache in his chest from when Thor did it the last time. 

"Don't make me fetch you, Loki."

Loki took two steps closer and stopped, defiantly, scowling at Thor the best he could. 

"Loki, I'm warning you. Don't make this worse. This is for your own good."

Loki took two more steps until his knees touched Thor's. Loki turned to the side and decided to be embarrassed about how to go about it. A grown god across another full grown god's knee?

Thor reached out and put one hand on Loki's stomach and the other under Loki's knee, pushing his knees forward and his stomach back. Loki was on his knees for his brother. A shiver ran down his spine. He learned forward and placed himself over Thor's lap, taking a deep breath. 

"Now, If you'd like me to stop at anytime, tap my arm. I will be the final judge as to rather or not you've had enough, but you, of all people know how I can get carried away."

Loki huffed a breath and nodded. This was really happening. 

_And you deserve it._ Loki's brain called to him.

Thor lifted his hand to deal the first swat and brought it down hard. The shock shook Loki, but he kept his face still as stone. Thor swung again, lighter than the first time and Loki cringed. If this were punishment, he wanted it to be swift and hard. He hadn't expected Thor to be easy on him. 

Thor brought his hand on his left cheek this time and the change was tolerated. Thor raised his hand again and as Loki cringed to expect the next blow, Thor stopped. 

He fingered the hem of Loki's prison-wear, pulling easily at the light and silky fabric. He snapped the pants under Loki's cheeks and Loki looked back as to ask him what he was doing. 

"I just remembered that Father would do this bare."

Thor brought his hand down again, hard, too hard really and Loki almost chuckled through the bit in his mouth. Maybe he was enjoying this too much.

The sound of the smack emanated around the room, echoing through the hall. Loki winced, Thor kept spanking. Thankful for Loki, Thor wasn't using his ungodly strength and Loki could take it. 

"Do you forfeit, brother?"

Loki tried his best to look back, considering his position. Loki nodded. 

"I'm going to take the mouthpiece off. Are you going to be good for me?" Thor stroked down Loki's flank, warm and red. 

Loki nodded again. 

Thor undid both clasps, making sure not to pull his brother's hair. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" 

Loki stretched his jaw, licked his lips and spoke, for the first time in ages.

"During my time on Midgard, I've learned many things, but my favorite is their vernacular." Loki licked his bottom lip. "In a mortal's words-" Loki smirked. "go fuck yourself." 

Loki took the opportunity to spit in Thor's face, which landed on his chin. 

Thor raised his arm to wipe it off. 

"You've tried my patience. I've tried Father's way, now we will try mine."

Thor stands, flopping Loki to the floor, unabashedly. Thor pulled his arm back and slapped Loki directly across the cheek. 

Loki sat up, straightening his back, thumbed the blood from his lip and reslicked his hair back.

"You know, with all that power, I thought you'd hit harder."

Thor picks up Mjolnir planted firmly in the corner of the room and brings it beside the bed. He plants the head of the hammer on the floor, the handle jutting into the air. He chucks down a small packet of lube and smirks.

"We're gonna do this the easy way or the difficult way. However, that is your choice." Thor leaned over his hammer and picked up the packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and spread it across his palm. He slicked up the handle and pointed to it.

"Sit."

Loki looked up, defiantly. 

"You want me to what?"

"Do not make me repeat myself again, brother. You heard me." 

Loki shook his head and snickered.

"There are a lot of things I've done for you, Thor, without question, without a second's timing. I followed you for eons, letting you think you were my savior." Loki tucked his knees under his feet. "But I can not willingly acquiesce to this request."

Thor takes three short strides to Loki and puts his hand over Loki's mouth, pinning him to the bed. "Do not make me put the gag back on you, Loki. Your words are poison. I will not hesitate to spank you again. Harder this time." 

Loki tried to squirm away, but instead ended up farther underneath Thor. That's when he felt _it._ Obviously his older brother was doing this for more than his own good. Thor's own "almighty hammer" stood at attention and throbbed in his trousers. 

Thor pulled Loki up by the midsection, throwing him over his right shoulder. Loki harrumphed, occasionally kicking his knee into Thor's pec. He threw him down in front of Mjolnir and repeated;

"Sit on it, or I will get the guards in here to help you." 

Loki looked at his lap and glowered. 

"I will undo the chains on your hands so it's easier for you. But I will not until you agree. This is a punishment, Loki."

Loki grunted.

"Why do you suddenly care, Brother? I've lived in your shadow for all of eternity! Why care now? Because I took your precious Earth and showed you it wasn't infallible?" Loki spit the remaining blood on the white tile of the prison floor. "Your punishments mean nothing to me." Loki growled. 

"Do not make me gag you again! Do what I ask of you. Before I'm forced to make it worse."

"Define "worse". I can't possibly fathom something worse than whoring myself on your phallic hammer." 

Thor stepped closer to Loki and gathered the fabric of Loki's shirt in his grip. 

"I will beat you until you beg me to bring the guards in. I will make you so sorry you weren't willing to do what I command of you. Even if it seems-" Thor got impossibly closer to Loki's face. So close that Loki could feel Thor's hot breath in his mouth. "Improbable." 

Loki turned his head and snarled. "Fine." 

Loki turned around, waiting for his straps to be undone. 

"Who's to say I am not going to kill you once I'm not bound?" 

"Because I'm only undoing your arms. The rest of you will stay locked in." 

Loki heard it unlatch. He pulled his arms apart, gently, wincing at the cracking joints. 

He turned back around to the hammer. Thor sat on the settee. His pants were gathered at his knees. No, that won't do. So he pushed them to his ankles. He saw no jagged edges, no sharp points, all smooth surface of the hammer from eons of usage. Thor took care of his most beloved possession. 

"Here goes." He whispered to himself. 

He squatted, feeling the blunt tip at his entrance, previously slicked up with Thor's fingers. He pushed down and it breached him. The pain was massive , but nothing he couldn't handle. He put his hands as far down the shaft as he could go, and pushed himself down another inch. How long had Thor had this planned? Loki bared to take a look at his brother, eyes glazed over in want and arousal. Loki chuckled until he felt the burn of another inch. Had Thor done this same thing to his precious Mjolnir before?

It took him a second, to feel it. Really feel it. The burn, the pure pain of it all. Loki was so accustomed to pain, it barely phased him. Another inch. He was estimating another 4, but he doesn't think his brother expects him to put all 8 inches in, does he? He looked down at his exposed genitals, deciding if he should be embarrassed about the slowly growing hard-on he has as he sinks himself lower and lower. Loki could almost feel the cold head of the hammer across his cheeks. 

He looked up at Thor who's eyes were half lidded, mouth wide open and breathing was sharp as tacks.

"How-" Thor said weekly, before correcting himself and clearing his throat. "How does it feel?" 

"I have about 7 1/2 inches of cold steel up my ass. How do you think I feel?" Loki snapped back coldly. 

"Well, as you so gently said," Thor outstretched his arm and sat back on the settee, lounging. "Fuck yourself."

Loki couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle. 

"It's so odd-" Loki pulled himself up, keeping the pain out of his voice. "To hear such vulgar terms from you, brother." Loki pulled himself almost all the way out and watched as Thor readjusted himself. 

"Let's just say I'm getting more in touch with the mortals and I find their ideals more than-" Thor licked his bottom lip unknowingly. "Pleasurable." 

Loki dropped back down and as he adjusted to the burn, he hit his prostate. Was it alright to moan during a punishment? He figures, why not? Thor seemed to be enjoying himself. Loki let go, sinking down, and let out a moan that shook the whole of Asgard. 

Loki took charge, without command and began to fuck himself steadily on the shaft, moaning wantonly. 

"Touch yourself." Thor commanded.

"Why?" Loki stuttered. 

"Because every time you see me strike a foe with my hammer, I want you to think about this moment." Thor lowered his hand to his own engorged cock, eyes going into the back of his head. "And know that this is what you will get the next time you misbehave." 

Loki lowered the hand that wasn't keeping him upright to his ignored prick, thumbing at the pre-cum at the head, using it to slick up the rest of his cock. Thor saw this and bit back a moan, making Loki look up. 

"You're enjoying the show, are you?" Loki snickered, still fucking himself on the hammer and wincing in the pain/pleasure of it all. It certainly was thicker than anything he had before but felt so full he could have burst. 

Thor sat up, pulling his hand away from his pants. 

"Not at all."

"Little Liar. And they call _me_ silver tongue. You're the one forcing me to do all this." Loki opened his eyes as wide as he could, giving his brother the look he knew always made Thor give in. "You can at least admit that you've thought about this."

"Not _this,_ exactly." Thor re-adjusted again, failing to take the attention off his prick. 

"Was it **your** hammer I was riding, instead?"

"Loki, don't be disgusting!" Thor turned his head for the briefest of moments. "We're _brothers!_ "

"Not exactly, if you remember what Father told us. Remember, by blood,-" Loki pushed himself down as far as he could go. "I'm all frost giant, and you-" Loki pulled himself all the way to the top, hissing on his way up. "are pure, uninfected Asguardian." 

"So? What does that make us?"

"Nothing." Loki scoffed, squeezing his prick in his own hands, enjoying the color it turned. "Absolutely nothing."

They were silent for awhile, except for the grunting and groaning of Loki repeatedly stabbing himself with Thor's hammer and jacking away at his cock. Thor seemed preoccupied, staring off. Loki thought he may have a new idea.

Thor suddenly stood and faced Loki, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder to stop him when he hit the bottom of the hammer. Thor pulled a chair up in front of Loki and placed both palms on either side of his little brother's sweet face. Loki whimpered, yearning to move and starting to feel uncomfortable as the steel began to warm up inside him. 

"What're you-" Loki was astonished when Thor's lips closed over his, waiting for access. Loki melted. Loki parted his lips slightly, granting access to his behemoth brother's tongue. Thor first traced Loki's lips, exploring. He'd always wondered what a silver tongue tastes like. Loki hmm'ed. Thor actually felt nice and warm. For how difficult he was being, this was a change of pace. Thor suddenly pulled back and looked Loki directly in the eyes, stroking his right hand down Loki's face. Loki didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he reached up and grabbed Thor by his blonde locks and pushed his lips into Thor's, desperate for that feeling of electricity again. Loki was whining, rocking his hips back and forth, trying to find heighten his senses deeper. Thor allowed it, slowly tangling his tongue with Loki's. Thor pulled back when Loki moaned, whole-heartedly. 

"How long have you yearned to have me this way?" Loki looked down at Thor's trembling fingers. 

"As long as I can remember." Thor smiled. The first genuine smile Loki had seen in awhile. 

Loki pulled up and winced. 

"Don't stop, Loki."

"I didn't plan on it." It was time for Loki to take control since Thor now admitted his weakness. It was Loki. 

"Stand up." Loki commanded. 

Thor did.

Loki continued to fuck himself on the last two inches of the hammer, using only his calves to push up and down. 

"Unclasp your pants."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it." 

Thor blushed, if it's possible for Thunder Gods to blush. He fingered the clasp, popping it open and pulling it down. His cock bounced out, nearly hitting Loki on the nose. 

Loki barely noticed he'd stopped moving. Loki adjusted his jaw, now dangling in shock. 

If he thought the hammer was thick- just wow. 

Loki surged back down until he was speared three inches, wrapping his hand around his own cock. 

"Sit."

"Sounds familiar." Thor grumbled, but obeyed. 

"Shut up." Loki chuckled. He pulled the chair closer to him so that Thor's knees were in his shoulders. That meant that Thor's cock was directly in his face. With it standing at attention, it was easy to tongue the head. 

The gasp that left Thor was remarkable. So he did it again. he finally took the head in his mouth and sucked, hard, from root to tip as Thor bellowed. 

Loki reached down and began multi-tasking. Sucking Thor's cock, pumping his own and fucking himself. 

Loki came first with Thor's cock down his throat and only three inches left until the base of the hammer. 

Loki sat, taking in breath after breath, stroking Thor until completion. Loki held Thor in his mouth as he came, wanting to taste him. Thor grasped onto Loki's hair so hard, it almost made him whelp. Thor sat back, limbless, gasping for air. 

"That was-" Thor ran his hands through his hair. 

"Wonderful, yes. I agree. Might I get off of this now?" Loki cleared his throat.

"Yes!" Thor suddenly sat up, offering his hands to his brother. Loki took them, reluctantly and slowly pulled himself out of a squatting position. Both of his knees popped as Thor helped him stand straight up and he sat onto the settee. 

"Thank you." Loki said honestly.

"For what?"

"For loving me even when I'm impossible."

"I'm used to it." Thor sat beside Loki, huffing and re-clasping his pants. "Actually, I can remember the very moment I saw you as something beautiful."

Loki turned to Thor, eyes shining. 

"Mother was teaching you magic. She would stand behind you and place your hands just so." Thor raised his right hand in a snapping position. 

"I remember."

"I was there. and I thought you would never get the hang of it." Thor snapped. "Then one time, you just-" Thor snapped again. "did." Thor lowered his hand and smiled at his brother. "I was in awe of you. Envious of your relationship with Mother and the ability to cast something so magnificent that you-" Thor peered at his brother. "You took my breath away." He chuckled. "Ever since then, I've been obsessed with showing you how much I cared. I guess I lost my way for awhile. But I never stopped caring." 

"I love you, too." Loki smirked at Thor, throwing his arm over Thor's shoulder. 

"Literally nothing feels better than being loved by someone who hates everyone." Thor smiled and kissed his brother passionately, only to beg his Father for his release the next day. 

.END.


End file.
